


I love you like XO

by PatriciaKoiFish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wishbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaKoiFish/pseuds/PatriciaKoiFish
Summary: A fluffy little piece of Sid and Geno's life





	I love you like XO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malkkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malkkins/gifts).



> Much thanks to my beta for yelling at me the entire time I was writing this. I'm horrible at writing sex and my beta laughed at me the entire time I wrote this. Title comes the Queen Bee's song 'XO' which I had on repeat while I wrote this.

Zhenya’s losing his mind and the cause of his break in sanity is on one knee, smiling at him with uncertainty as if Zhenya is going to tell him no. “Zhenya?” Sid asks awkwardly, his smile fading the longer Zhenya stares at him with disbelief.

“Joke? Duper and Tanger hiding in next room with camera?” Zhenya asks, watching as Sid jerks back like Zhenya hit him.

“What? No! I would never—Zhenya, I would never joke about this. About us.” Sid rises from his knees, clutching Zhenya’s arm desperately. He takes Zhenya’s hand in his, biting his lip anxiously as he stumbles over his words. “I—I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There’s no Duper or Tanger in the next room. No hidden catch.” Zhenya’s knees threaten to give out at the intense look on Sid’s face. “You make me happy. I like to think I make you happy, too.” They grin at each other, Zhenya kissing Sid quickly on the cheek before pulling back. “I want to build a home with you and come home every night knowing that you’re my husband. I want to go to sleep at night with rings on our fingers, telling the world that you’re mine and I’m yours. I want to smile every time I have to write ‘Sidney Crosby-Malkin.’ I want to—” 

Zhenya cuts him off with a kiss, pressing his answer into every part of Sid’s face as he laughs shakily. “Yes, Sid! I marry you!”

 

***

They stumble into the house, giggling and shushing each other as they make their way towards the bedroom. Jeffrey gallops into the room, ramming into their legs with a delighted bark. “Zhenya,” Sid complains when Jeffrey’s enthusiastic welcome sends drool and spit everywhere. “Go take care of our son,” Sid teases, pushing Zhenya away when he leans in for another kiss.

Zhenya kisses Sid’s cheek, shoving him towards the bedroom. “I take care of something.” He says with a leer, laughing as Sid strips off his shirt and flings it at Zhenya’s face. He whistles towards Jeffrey, who breaks off his attack on Zhenya’s shoes to sit up with a pant. He leads Jeffrey to the living room, directing Jeffrey to his bed with a firm command. He coos to Jeffrey, bending down to give him a good scratch.  _ “Tonight is for papa, okay? Stay.” _ Jeffrey whines but lays his head down, his eyes watching sorrowfully as Zhenya jogs out of the room and up the stairs. Zhenya pauses in the doorway, watching as Sid flexes his bare body on the bed with a fond expression. Zhenya strips his shirt over his head, flexing his arms when he sees Sid bite his lip. “Sexy, yes?”

Sid honk-laughs, reaching up to drag Zhenya down into a kiss. Zhenya slowly rests his weight on Sid, his elbows framing Sid’s face as he slowly grinds their cocks together. He pulls back, resisting the urge to dive back in at Sid’s glassy-eyed expression.  _ “Beautiful,” _ Zhenya murmurs, sitting up to drag his hands down Sid’s front.

Sid whines and thrusts up, his pretty mouth twisted in a pout. “Zhenya, don’t tease.” He brushes his thumb over Sid’s nipple, smiling at the violent reaction. “Oh god,” Sid whimpers as Zhenya leans down, gently pressing his tongue against Sid’s chest. Zhenya waits until Sid starts squirming to take the nipple into his mouth, slowly sucking and massaging until it reaches a peak. He kisses his way to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment until Sid begins pulling on his hair urgently. “Take your pants off,” he demands, shoving Zhenya back and yanking down his own pants. 

Zhenya obliges, shifting around until they’re both naked. He urges Sid to his front, smiling as Sid wiggles into position with his ass in the air and his head resting comfortably on his arms. No matter how many times they do this, Zhenya always has to hold Sid down at the first touch of his tongue. Zhenya groans as Sid whimpers, pressing his ass back into Zhenya’s face. It doesn’t take long for Sid to begin to work himself back on Zhenya’s tongue, his gorgeous round ass jiggling as he rolls backwards. “Zhenya.  _ Zhenya. _ ” Zhenya grunts as Sid chants his name, dragging his tongue to sweep broadly across Sid’s hole.

“Yes?” He asks innocently, breathing heavily over Sid’s ass and grinning when Sid squirms.

“Fuck, Zhenya please,” Sid sobs, reaching back to expose himself to Zhenya’s hungry gaze.

Zhenya curses under his breath and dives back down, spurred on by Sid’s breathless cries of pleasure. “Whatever you want,” he murmurs, pressing the promise into Sid’s ass cheek. “I give you. I give Sid whatever you want.” He fumbles for the lube, smearing it across the blanket as he spills it over his fingers. Sid flops down on his back, spreading his knees when Zhenya directs him. The first finger makes Sid smile, the second one shudder. By the time Zhenya has three fingers crooked inside of Sid, gently circling against his prostate, Sid is shaking with pleasure. “So hot, Sid,” Zhenya murmurs, kissing Sid’s hip gently as he slowly stretches his fingers. 

“Come here,” Sid whines, grabbing Zhenya’s face in his hands and bringing him up for a kiss. Zhenya slowly withdraws his fingers, turning his face into Sid’s neck as he shudders. “C’mon Zhenya.” Sid guides Zhenya to him, both of them groaning as Zhenya carefully sinks into him. 

Zhenya sets a lazy pace despite Sid’s impatient groans, kissing every inch of Sid that he can reach.  _ “So good,” _ Zhenya whispers, watching as Sid shudders, clutching at Zhenya desperately.  _ “I love watching how much you want my dick. Always so needy for it.” _ Sid moans, gasping when Zhenya thrusts harshly. His hands scratch at Zhenya’s back as Zhenya begins to fuck harder, breathy grunts and moans being forced from Sid’s mouth. The wet sound of their fucking fills the room, accompanied by soft and filthy words spilling from Zhenya.  _ “Fuck Sid. I love you so much.” _ He wraps a slick hand around Sid, pressing a kiss to Sid’s neck when he jolts and moans loudly.  _ “Come on Sidney. I want to see you come, honey. Come on, babe.” _ Sid comes with a choked-off groan, sending sparks down Zhenya’s spine as Sid squeezes around him. 

Zhenya grunts when Sid grabs his ass with strong hands, forcing Zhenya to stay inside him.  _ “I love you Zhenya.”  _ Sid whispers, holding Zhenya tight as he moans and comes with a roar. Sid pets his hair as they both pant, still pressed tightly together.

After a few long moments, Sid squirms and Zhenya sighs before withdrawing. Sid kisses him quickly on the head before heading to the bathroom, the sound of the water splashing in the sink floating through the bedroom. Sid comes back with a washcloth, gently cleaning Zhenya up and smacking him on the thigh. “Lazy,” Sid scolds, smiling as Zhenya groans and rolls over, face-planting in the pillows. Zhenya grins as Sid huffs and leaves, throwing himself into the bed to make it bounce. Zhenya lifts one arm lazily, grinning as Sid fits himself to Zhenya’s side and relaxes. 

 

***

Sid’s been acting weird lately and Zhenya’s starting to get worried. With anyone else, Zhenya would think his partner is cheating on him. Hushed conversations that stop as soon as Zhenya enters the room, phone calls from unknown numbers that Sid practically sprints to answer, guilty looks whenever he cancels dates that he and Zhenya had planned weeks in advance. He laments to Sergei, who laughs knowingly.  _ “Is there finally trouble in paradise?” _ He forces Zhenya to do extra laps for ‘being stupid as hell,’ much to the pleasure and hoots of their teammates. He tries to bring it up to Tanger, who only laughs in his face and skates off. He even pouts about it to his mother, who avoids the question and changes the subject to his cousin’s new baby. 

He takes to complaining to Jeffrey while they’re laying on the couch together. Jeffrey doesn’t do much but slobber all over Zhenya’s face, which does make Zhenya feel better, but doesn’t do much to answer his questions. It comes to a head one day when Sid comes back from an unknown location but refuses to meet Zhenya’s eyes. “You sick?” Zhenya demands, hands coming up to frame Sid’s face. “Tell truth, Sid. You sick? Concussion?” Sid protests Zhenya’s examination, grasping Zhenya’s wrists to duck out of his grip. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Zhenya. I’m sorry for worrying you. I just—” Sid cuts off, biting his lip under Zhenya’s unwavering stare. “I wanted this to be perfect and I got so caught up in making sure that I forgot that you worry about everything.” He stops himself, taking a deep breath and looking Zhenya dead in the eyes. “I want to have a baby.” Zhenya’s brain shorts out, coming back online at Sid’s increasingly desperate voice. “And I know you’ll be a great father, but I had to make sure we have a plan! I mean, we’re always travelling and I needed to make sure we could do this,  _ really _ do this, and—”

“YES!” Zhenya shouts, lifting Sid up and spinning him around in circles. “Sid want baby?” When Sid nods, he kisses Sid on both cheeks. “We gonna have baby, Sid! Wish baby!” He crows, his delight spilling over to Sid who giggles and kisses Zhenya’s smile. 

“I wanted to make sure we could take care of the baby before we...” Sid trails off, his eyes going wide as he looks outside. Zhenya makes a curious sound before turning to look as well. He gasps. They both watch as a tiny baby basket floats down from the sky, slowly coming to a stop in their backyard.

“Oh fuck,” Sid curses, blushing heavily. “This is not how I wanted it to go.” 

Zhenya ignores Sid, pulling him outside with enthusiasm. “Sid, look. Our baby Sid,” Zhenya breathes, tearing up at the tiny card on the outside of the basket that declares  _ Mr. Sidney Crosby and Mr. Evgeni Malkin _ . “Michail.” Zhenya reads, looking at the little bracelet hanging off the baby’s wrist. “Misha,” he says firmly as he bends down to pick up their son, cooing as Misha fusses. Zhenya gathers his family in his arms, kissing the side of Sid’s head as they look down at Misha. “We call him Misha.” 

  
  



End file.
